one day
by dragonrider87
Summary: a song fic that i wrote. please read :3


me: here is a amuto one shot

Ikuto: better be good

me: *takes out pan and aims at head* I will use this

Ikuto: *shrinks back* ok ok relax

Me: amu disclaimer

Ame: dragonrider does not own shugo chara

Me: because if i did Amu and ikuto would be married and have 3 kids. and also if you want to listen to this song while reading this you can find a link in my profile. so enjoy.

_**if I could change the currents of our lives **_

_**to make the river flow where its run dry**_

_**to be a prodigal of father time then I**_

_**would see you tonight**** see you tonight. **_

the sky was dark as the stars twinkled brightly against it. in a small crowd in Tokyo walked a blue haired man with deep azure eyes. he had his hands in his pockets, and he had a violin case strapped to his has been 8 years since he was last here. he had just arrived a few hours ago, now he was searching. he had gone looking for his father and had found him. now he was searching for his little strawberry. he reached the park and walked around a little more but could not find a single trace of pink. he sighed as he continued his search.

_**if I could find the years that went away **_

_**destroying all the cruelty of faith. **_

_**I must believe that love will find a way tonight... **_

somewhere else in town a pinkette was walking around, her honey gold eyes filled with sadness. she looked at the endless sky of stars and thought of her blue kitty cat. she had missed him dearly ever since he left to find his father, she wondered if he ever found him or if he was ok. or... if he would ever come back for her. she shook her head at the thought as she came to the park. she decided to go walk some more.

_**lonely, finds me **_

_**one day you will come **_

_**but I'll wait, for love's sake **_

_**one day to be loved **_

she walked through the park, she was lonely. she had her friends but there was a part of her heart that was missing. because he was missing. she continued walking, she stopped when she saw a cat, it was black with a small hint of blue in its fur. it had the same blue eyes as Ikuto. the cat looked at Amu as if he was trying to say cat ran down the path. it looked back at Amu once again. she felt she had to follow it. so she did.

_**if I could see beyond the here and now **_

_**if you could hear me calling you somehow **_

_**If I could know that love is reaching out**_

_**to find you with me tonight **_

Ikuto kept walking through the park. that was until he felt something grabbing at his violin case. he turned his head and saw black cat with a hint of blue hanging on to it. it looked at Ikuto then it jumped off. Ikuto turned to walk away again but the cat stood in his way. the cat jumped and hung on to his violin case. it looked at the case and back at Ikuto. " what do you want" the cat meowed looked at the violin case as a answer. but then Ikuto realised that maybe Amu will hear him. the cat jumped off as Ikuto pulled out his violin and began to play. he closed his eyes hoping Amu could hear him playing some how. the cat smiled as it ran off to find something.

**_then hope can make theses promises come true _**

**_beyond what I can say love can do _**

**_with every moment leading me to you tonight _**

the cat ran slowly with Amu following close behind. this cat was going to show her was leading her to something but what though. the cat ran faster as Amu did also to keep up. the cat stopped and so did Amu. it looked back at her and walked. Amu was about to also. but the cat stood in front of her and jumped on a bench. amu sat down knowing that the cat wanted her to stay here. " Ok I'll wait here then" she said to the cat. it smiled and ran off into the bushes.

_**Lonely finds me **_

_**one day you will come **_

_**but I'll wait for love's sake **_

_**one day to be loved **_

Amu sat for a few minutes until the cat came back. it looked at her and walked slowly. Amu stood up and followed it. but then Amu heard a violin. she new who it was almost right away. she started running as the cat followed the noise also. she new what the cat was trying to do.

_**I will stay forever here **_

_**until that one day comes **_

_**praying time will bring you near **_

_**I'll wait for your love... **_

Ikuto continued playing. until he thought he heard foot steps. he shook it off though and kept playing. he new Amu came here alot and he would wait for her to come. he would wait for her love. he then heard the footsteps get louder. he opened his eyes to the sound of a Voice he had been looking for " I-Ikuto..." his eyes hot open to see the cat and his little strawberry.

_**if I could change the currents of our lives **_

_**to make the river flow where its run dry **_

_**to be a prodigal of father time then I **_

_**would see you tonight. **_

Amu came to a stop as she saw Ikuto playing his violin. she looked to the cat who seemed to be smiling. she then looked to Ikuto " I-Ikuto..." she mumbled. his eyes shot open as he looked at amu. " Amu..." he murmured also. he set down his violin. Amu ran and leapt into his arms. as he caught her and held her tight. she cried into his chest and he held her tightly. " your back... I missed you" she said just loud enough for her to hear. he smiled as he lifted her chin so she would look at her. he leaned down and kissed her.

**_Lonely finds me _**

**_one day you will come but _**

**_I'll wait for love's sake _**

**_one day to be loved. _**

after there kiss they broke away. " I love you" the both said in unison. he picked her up bridal style as she snuggled her head into his chest. he smiled as he walked to her apartment

**_lonely finds me_**

**_one day you will come but _**

**_i'll wait for love's sake one day to be loved _**

**_one day to be loved _**

**_one day to be loved. _**

Ikuto walked into the room and set Amu down on the bed and lay down next to he and rapped his arms around her. she snuggled closer as she smiled in her sleep. he looked up and saw the cat sitting in the middle of the room. he smile at the cat and it smiled back. it turned and walked out of the room. he then looked at amu and rested his head on hers "**_I will stay forever here I'll wait for your love..."_ **he whispered to her as he fell asleep. he finally found his strawberry.

me: that's my one shot everyone hope you liked it.

Ikuto: you should have made the kiss scene longer

me: be happy I even put a kiss scene. oh and there is a knew member of this gang * pulls out kitten from story*

Amu: so cute! * pets*

Me: his name is blue star like from warrior cats

Ikuto: *glares at cat*

me: * hits ikuto in head with pan* DON'T GLARE AT HIM

Ikuto: * attacks * your fricking insane you know that

me: * takes out fish and throws to china* go get the fish

Ikuto: :D * runs to china to get fish*

me: *laughs evilly* works every time!

Amu: o_O'... your insane you know that

me: trust me ... I know

bluestar: o_o'

Me: PLEASE R&R

bluestar: meow :3


End file.
